


Fandom One-Shots

by SkylerMonez45



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerMonez45/pseuds/SkylerMonez45
Summary: A collection of X Reader Oneshots for a lot of fandoms.





	1. Requests

Welcome to my Fandom Oneshot Book! Basically here's how this works. Below are going to be all the fandoms and characters within those fandoms I write for. All one-shots will be written as gender neutral with he/she/they pronouns. You can request any scenario or use any of the prompts off the list that will also be below which has about 150 prompts. I'll slowly be making my way down that list with any character I feel fits it but you can use it to request for other characters. I will not be accepting any requests for smut mostly because A) I'm still a virgin and B) I'm asexual so I've never had sexual feelings nor do I want to ever have sex. Please respect that. Now then, on with the requests.

**Harry Potter**

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Oliver Wood

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Neville Longbottom

James Potter (Young)

Remus Lupin (Young)

Sirius Black (Young)

 

**Shadowhunters**

Jace Herondale

Alec Lightwood

Isabelle Lightwood

Clary Fairchild

Simon Lewis

Magnus Bane

Raphael Santiago

Sebastian Morgenstern

 

**Lockwood and Co.**

Anthony Lockwood

George Cubbins

Lucy Carlye

 

**Supernatural**

Sam Winchester

Dean Winchester

Castiel

 

**Sherlock**

Sherlock Holmes

John Watson

James Moriarty

 

**Girl Meets World**

Riley Matthews

Maya Hart

Lucus Friar

Josh Matthews

 

**Wizards of Waverly Place**

Alex Russo

Justin Russo

 

**Gilmore Girls**

Rory Gilmore

Lorelai Gilmore

Luke Danes

Dean Forrester

Jess Mariano

Logan Hutzenberger

 

**Once Upon A Time**

David Nolan

Peter Pan

Killian Jones

Henry Mills

 

**Psych**

Shawn Spencer

Juliet O'Hara

Carlton Lassiter

Burton Guster

 

**Marvel**

Tony Stark

Steve Rogers

Bruce Banner

Natasha Romanoff

Peter Quill

Peter Parker

Stephen Strange

Loki

 

**Chronicles of Narnia**

Peter Pevensie

Edmund Pevensie 

Susan Pevensie

 

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**

Newt Scamander

Tina Goldstein

Queenie Goldstein

 

**Stranger Things**

Steve Harrington

Nancy Wheeler

Jonathan Byers

Jim Hopper

Billy Hargrove

 

**The West Wing**

Sam Seaborn

Josh Lyman

Donna Moss

Toby Ziegler

C.J. Cregg

 

**Dear Evan Hansen**

Evan Hansen

Connor Murphy

 

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Buffy Summers

Xander Harris

Willow Rosenberg

Rupert Giles

Angel 

Daniel "Oz" Osbourne

 

**Hamilton**

Alexander Hamilton

Thomas Jefferson

Angelica Schuyler

Eliza Schuyler

 

**Sanders Sides**

Logic/Logan Sanders

Anxiety/Virgil Sanders

Creativity/Roman Sanders

Morality/Patton Sanders

Thomas Sanders

Below are the prompts you can choose from. 

  1. “The skirt is supposed to be this short.”
  2. “How long have you been standing there?”
  3. “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”
  4. “Who gave you that black eye?”
  5. “You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”
  6. “I just like proving you wrong.”
  7. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”
  8. “Forget it. You fucking suck.”
  9. “Quit it or I’ll bite.”
  10. “If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!!”
  11. “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”
  12. “I’m pregnant.”
  13. “Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.”
  14. “Take. It. Off.”
  15. “Well, you’re coming home with me whether you like it or not.”
  16. “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”
  17. “Stop it! It tickles!”
  18. “It’s okay to cry…”
  19. “And that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulations.”
  20. “D..did you just make that noise?”
  21. “He’s a bad kisser.”
  22. “You can scream if you want.”
  23. “I didn’t know we were keeping track.”
  24. “We’re playing checkers. If you don’t like it, leave.”
  25. “One of them’s missing.”
  26. “Save some for me.”
  27. “Oh, fuck off.”
  28. “You’re still mad?”
  29. “Come over here and make me.”
  30. “You better watch yourself.”
  31. “Eat your lunch and you wouldn’t be hungry.”
  32. “Why did we have to have kids?”
  33. “Call on Line 1”
  34. “He creeped me out. I’m not gonna lie.”
  35. “I’m done! You can fix it!”
  36. “Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?”
  37. “Where did he go?”
  38. “You leave whenever you feel like it.”
  39. “I forgot I was a single parent.”
  40. “Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.”
  41. “You’re going out dressed like that?”
  42. “For the hundredth time, I’m not your babysitter.”  
  43. “Frost the damn cupcakes.”
  44. “Well that’s the second biggest news I’ve heard all day.”
  45. “You look pretty hot in plaid.”  
  46. “I thought you were dead!”
  47. “I thought it was a one-night-stand…and now we’re married…”
  48. “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”
  49. “Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”
  50. “You know you want it, sweetheart.”
  51. “I’m your husband. It’s my job.”  
  52. “You just wanted them because the light up.”
  53. “That wasn’t very subtle.”
  54. “He thinks he’s a mind reader.”  
  55. “It’s just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun.”
  56. “I don’t do hugs.”
  57. “Don’t talk anymore.”
  58. “I’m just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley.”
  59. “How do I even put up with you?”
  60. “I said get rid of it.”
  61. “They didn’t just find out. They already knew!”
  62. “You’re not as quiet as you think you are.”
  63. “Can you just man up and change his diaper?”
  64. “Just don’t buy a goat. I don’t care what you do, just no goats.”
  65. “I have a secret.”
  66. “I won’t let you get hurt.”
  67. “You’re strong, baby. You have to be.”
  68. “He’s four years old!!”
  69. “I’ve had enough! I want to be alone!”
  70. “I can’t stand seeing you like this.”
  71. “Me and the boys will handle it.”
  72. “You’re competitive and so am I, and it’s going to lead to a fight.”
  73. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
  74. “You’re a dork, just like your father.”
  75. “Mind if I join you?”
  76. “Daddy!”
  77. “I lost our child.”
  78. “That’s my shirt. So is that..wait?”
  79. “My name isn’t Leslie…who’s Leslie?”
  80. “There’s a surprise upstairs for you.”
  81. “I’ll take care of it.”
  82. “I’m not your boss? Well then who is?”
  83. “You can’t eat solids, only liquids until Thursday.”
  84. “Come on, baby, up to bed.”
  85. “They got you a present. Isn’t it sweet?”
  86. “Am I scaring you?”
  87. “Run! You said you’d work out with me!”
  88. “After everything…I’d still choose you.”
  89. “And when did you plan on telling me about this?”
  90. “Trust me.”
  91. “Scoot over a little bit, please.”
  92. “You’re so clingy, I love it.”
  93. “You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’.”
  94. “Did they hurt you?”
  95. “You’re cute when you’re all worried.”
  96. “Stop being grumpy. It’s lame.”
  97. “I don’t need a hero, I need a husband.”
  98. “Don’t shut me out.”
  99. “You got a cute butt.”
  100. “I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”
  101. “Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”
  102. “Do you really think I could ever replace you?”
  103. “Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”
  104. “…or we can chill in our underwear.”
  105. “You can’t make up for it by giving me a tic-tac.”
  106. “Keep pedaling and don’t stop, okay?”
  107. “You, me, popcorn, two liter Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?”
  108. “Have you seen my contacts?”
  109. “Life is a highway, and I’m always drunk. So I’m not driving.”
  110. “Quit stalling. Where’s your father?”
  111. “You can’t just hug me and think everything’s okay.”
  112. “Is he coming home?”
  113. “I prefer blondes.”
  114. “No more dogs. How hard it it to understand?”
  115. “I let you win.”
  116. “I broke your nose, and I’m sorry for that. But what you’re doing isn’t fair.”
  117. “Can I do your hair?”
  118. “Your favorite superhero can’t be a villain.”
  119. “I told you not to jump on the bed!”
  120. “He’s pampering me, let him be.”
  121. “Ready or not, here I come.”
  122. “I’m worried about losing my job!”
  123. “Oh, did I scare you, big boy?”
  124. “Happy new year!”
  125. “Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!”
  126. “You nap, I’ll stay awake.”
  127. “It’s turbulence. It’s normal.”
  128. “Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.”
  129. “I’ll give you a massage.”
  130. “You fell asleep in the tub?!”
  131. “Are you doodling?”
  132. “We’re not playing strip poker. I don’t care what I said when I was drunk.”
  133. “Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.”
  134. “Are you scared…Then why won’t you look at the screen?”
  135. “Enough with the pillow talk, I’m tired.”
  136. “You had a nightmare, tell me what it was about so I can fix it.”
  137. “We need groceries, not just junk food. You’re worse than the kids.”
  138. “Is this our closet? Or your closet?”
  139. “If I win, you do dishes for a week.”
  140. “Fist bumps are cooler than high-fives…”
  141. “Use your words.”
  142. “Hold my hand so he gets jealous.”
  143. “Ew, your hand is sweaty.”
  144. “Get out of my face before I hit you.”
  145. “I don’t care if your 4 or 40, you don’t hit people.”
  146. “You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves.”
  147. “Look! Fireflies!”
  148. “Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?”
  149. “I just need ten minutes.”



 

Those are the prompts so request whenever you want with whatever character you want. If there are any other characters from any of the fandoms above that you'd like to see, request them. I might either not be comfortable enough with that character or might not be that far into the show/book series. 


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: Mistress_of_Stucky  
> Prompts: 48,51,88,95,102,142

Y/N did not think herself/himself/themselves a particularly jealous person. Sure, there were moments where jealousy had occurred, especially back when her/him/they and Alexander were simply two friends, but now that the two were married it was fine. That's what Y/N reminded herself/himself/themselves over and over again. It was fine. It was fine. They were married now. It was fine. Alex going off to hang out with his friends at the bar was fine, even though that was the same bar he used to pick up a girl or guy every night. Alex talking to other people was fine, even though she/he/they could see the way that the other person would smile and flirt with him. 

Eventually, Y/N had to talk to him about it. So one night before he left to go hang out with Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan. Y/N told him all about her/his/their worries and jealousy. She/He/They talked about how about seeing those girls and guys flirting with him made her/him/them uneasy and slightly jealous. She/He/They didn't know what she/he/they were expecting from Alex, but she/he/they really wasn't expecting him to chuckle and go,  **"You're so cute when you're all worried."**

His response left Y/N dumbstruck enough for Alex to give her/him/them a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving out the door with a call to be back before midnight leaving Y/N alone with her/his/their thoughts. She/He/They pour out all of her/his/their worries and how awful it's been to be so jealous and Alex simple remarks how cute it is?  _Well, if it's so cute, I guess Alex won't mind being a little jealous himself_ , Y/N thought. 

The next time Alex went out, Y/N went with him. She/He/They claimed it was just for one time, but that soon became a pattern. And while they were out, did she/he/they certainly get around. There was no flirting on Y/N's part, but there was a lot of smiling and listening to other drunken people flirt. The others didn't seem to notice and they were all fine with having Y/N along, proclaiming the more the merrier before downing another shot of whiskey. Alex did not share this thought process. 

It was a few weeks later when once again Y/N was getting ready to head out with Alex. He stood in the doorway of their room, watching Y/N. 

"I don't really know whether you should come tonight," Alex told him/her/them. "I mean, it's probably gonna be real late till we get back." Y/N shrugged, turning around to face her/his/their husband with a smile. 

"No problem. It's Friday night, Alex. I don't have anywhere to be tomorrow," Y/N told him as she/he/they finished getting ready. 

"Well, you've been going out with us so much lately that...well,  **we've become that clingy couple that you used to complain about,** " Alex said, causing Y/N to pause for just a second. 

It was true that even back when they were dating, Y/N had always complained about the couples that spent all their time together, followed each other everywhere, and was just overall really annoying. That had not been her/his/their plan. Alex was supposed to get jealous, not think that she/he/they were clingy. 

"One more night," Y/N requested to which Alex simply nodded. 

The night was certainly longer than all the other ones. There were a lot of people at the bar which meant it was harder and harder to stay with Alex and the group. They all found a small table though and in fear of losing it, one person was sent to get drinks for everyone. Alex was chosen and it was then that Y/N decided to make her/his/their last attempt to get Alex jealous. 

"John, I need you to do me a favor," Y/N told her/his/their husband's best friend. Laurens turned toward her/him/they, barely being able to hear through the talking and the music that was playing. Still, his attentive eyes made it clear that he had heard her/him/them. 

"I don't have time to tell you the whole story, so here are the cliff notes. I got jealous, told Alex, he brushed it off. So now I'm trying to get him jealous so he knows how it feels. That's why I've been coming with you guys so much," Y/N said. 

"Well, if anyone needs to be taken down a few pegs, it's Alex," Laurens said with a chuckle. "What do I do?" Y/N didn't have any time to explain though because Alex was almost back at the table. The time to act was now. 

**"Hold my hand so he gets jealous,** **"** she/he/they said quickly, before grabbing Lauren's hand. 

Alex arrived at the table to see his significant other, holding hands and seemingly having a rather deep conversation with his best friend. To say he got kind of mad was an understatement. The drinks were slammed down on the table causing both Y/N and Laurens to jump and look towards Alex. 

"Y/N, I'm tired. Let's go," Alex said before quickly walking away. The others were looking at Laurens and Y/N with wide-eyed confused expressions. Y/N got up as Laurens promised to explain it to the others later. 

Alex was waiting for her/him/them by the front door and the minute he spotted Y/N, Alex started out the door and back towards home. Even when Y/N managed to catch up with him, it was still silent for several minutes. 

"You're mad? Or are you jealous?" Y/N asked eventually, looking over at Alex.

"Is that what you wanted? For me to be jealous?" Alex asked, not stopping or looking at her/him/them. "Fine, yes, I'm jealous.  **I'm your husband. It's my job."**

"I'd say your job is to make sure I'm happy and to not just brush off my concerns," Y/N retorted back finally causing Alex to stop. He looked over at her/him/them, brow furrowed. 

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, mentally going over an incident that could have happened over the last few weeks. 

"You go out every night and there are people who flirt with you, be close to you. And that doesn't bother you at all, but it bothers me. And I told you about it and you brushed me off! Said how I looked cute. Am I cute now?" Y/N told him, arms crossed. Alex was speechless for a few seconds. 

**"Do you really think I could ever replace you?"** Alex asked. "I mean it. It doesn't bother me because I don't care about them. I love you.  **After everything...I'd still choose you.** That's why I married you. Because I love you, Y/N Hamilton. That's why I said you were cute when you get jealous because there's no reason for you to be jealous."

Y/N let out a breath she/he/they hadn't realized she'd/he'd/they'd been holding. With one fluid motion, Y/N pulled Alex forward and kissed him. It was a soft, slow kiss that left them both smiling like crazy. _Everything was fine now_ , Y/N thought. And she/he/they meant it. 


	3. Bruce Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: TMNTSakuragal  
> Prompt: 14, 29, 50, 66, 51

If there was one thing that Bruce Banner tried to avoid, it was stress and anger. Unfortunately, both seemed to be plaguing him immensely this week. There were several big projects he had due and so little time to do them plus the added stress of not Hulking out. By Friday, Bruce was at the point where he was ready to burst over the smallest of things. So of course, this was the day where his significant other, Y/N decided to visit him at work. 

Work Bruce is very different from Home Bruce. Work Bruce is quiet, focused, and very stressed. Home Bruce is still pretty quiet and focused, but usually not that stressed. So when Y/N walked into the lab of Doctor Banner, she/he/they were surprised to see the hunched over figure of her/his/their husband, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he ran the numbers again. 

"You getting in a fight with Math again?" Y/N asked as she/he/they walked in. Bruce quickly looked up, his frown turning into a slightly forced smile. 

"Trying not to let it win," he told her/him/them. "What are you doing here?" Y/N shrugged, looking around the lab with interest. Bruce would always talk about what he was doing at work, but seeing in front of her/him/them was so much more interesting. 

"Thought I'd pop in, watch you work," Y/N said, finally making her/his/their way over to Bruce to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Then we could grab lunch." Bruce nodded, distractedly, the papers in front of him already calling his name. 

"Work, I'll just hang out," Y/N told him. Bruce immediately went back to his work without a second thought leaving Y/N to explore the lab. 

Hours passed and soon a very hungry Y/N returned to her/his/their husband's table, ready to go to lunch. Bruce was still hunched over the same paper, running the numbers again and again as he got different answers each time. Seeing how stressed he was, Y/N waited several minutes before speaking. 

"Bruce, ready for lunch?" Y/N asked causing Bruce to look up quickly. He hadn't realized that Y/N was there. He quickly looked back down again, shaking his head. 

Y/N sighed, looking around the lab. Hanging on the back of one of the chairs was a lab coat, Bruce's lab coat. With a small smile, Y/N moved towards it to put it on. 

A note about Bruce's lab coat. He hates it when anyone else touches it. To him, it's something special, something that represents his job as a scientist. Everyone in the tower knew not to touch his lab coat. Y/N had never really heard of this since Bruce liked to keep work and home separate. 

"You wanna go out to lunch now?" Y/N asked Bruce, causing him to look up. "I mean, I am your fellow scientist." 

"Y/N put it back," Bruce told her/him/them, carefully. Anyone else would have gotten a more intense warning, but this was Y/N, she/he/they didn't know. Bruce's stress levels were at an all-time high for the week though so it was getting hard to not blow up. 

**"Come over here and make me,"** Y/N said playfully, unaware of Bruce's high stress as well as his possessiveness over the lab coat.  **"You know you want it, sweetheart."** Y/N smiled, jokingly gesturing to herself/himself/themselves and the lab coat. 

"I mean it, Y/N. Now is not the time.  **Take. It. Off.** " Bruce said more forcibly as he tried to keep his cool. Y/N just smiled and crossed her arms. 

"Bruce, what's the big-"

"I said take it off!"

The stress of work, anger at seeing someone else take his lab coat, as well as the obliviousness of Y/N all formed together to create one truly scary moment. Bruce never yelled and yet when he did, Y/N could see the greenish hue to his skin, the way his hair got slighter dark, and he seemed to grow a little bit before returning to normal. It was a reminder of who, or more like what, was inside of her/his/their husband.

"Sorry," Y/N almost whispered, still looking at Bruce with wide eyes. She/He/They took off the coat, putting it back on the chair, nervously. 

Bruce cursed under his breath, running a hand through his hair. He had promised himself he wouldn't Hulk out this week and while it hadn't been a full transformation, he had felt Hulk. And he knew Y/N had seen him. 

"Y/N, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-I'm sorry. Work is stressful this week, really stressful and I really don't like people touching my lab coat, which is ridiculous, I know, but I'm sorry. It was just work and then the lab coat and just everything-" Bruce rambled, walking towards Y/N. 

"It's okay, Bruce," she/he/they said. "You don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have poked the bear." They both chuckled at how completely true that idiom was for them. 

**"I won't let you get hurt.** I can control it," Bruce told her/him/them. "I won't Hul-freak out again." Y/N hugged him, wrapping her/his/their arms around his waist. 

"I know you won't. I mean, I  _can_ take care of myself, but I trust you. I've always trusted you," Y/N said. 

"You can take care of yourself, but I promise to protect you.  **I'm your husband. It's my job."**

Y/N broke the hug, smiling at her/his/their husband. 

"Lunch?" 

Bruce nodded, feeling better than he had all week. 


	4. Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: Ace Tactican  
> Prompts: 41, 84, 107, 136

There have not been many people that have left Tony Stark completely and utterly speechless. It was a simple thing that didn't happen especially since Tony liked to talk a lot. However, Y/N was one of those sole people. The two had met at one of Tony's many galas for one of the many charities he donated to. Tony immediately locked eyes with her/him/them. It was the simple way she/he/they moved through the room with a small smile and a knowing look in her/his/their eye. Eventually Tony pulled Y/N into a slow dance but that seemed to be all the confidence he could muster as the minute he looked into her/his/their Y/E/C eyes, he found himself unable to come up with the usual witty and charming comments he had an abundant supply of. Y/N didn't seem to mind though as she/he/they simply smiled and continued the conversation herself/himself/themselves. Tony listened to the surprisingly intelligent things she/he/they said regarding not only the general world but also the intricate science his company at recently done research on.

"You know Mr. Stark, you aren't nearly as talkative as others have said. I suppose we'll have to pick a more silent orientated event next time," Y/N said as the song they had been dancing to slowly began to end. 

"What?" Tony asked, slightly lost. 

Y/N chuckled though.  **"You, me, popcorn, two-liter Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?"**

Tony agreed immediately. Over the course of several dates, Tony found his voice and was able to respond with his usual wit to any of Y/N's own sarcastic comments. The two made quite a pair, becoming America's most well-known couple in only a quick few months. There were haters, of course, there always would be, but Y/N handled those quite well and never needed intervention from Tony. All was going fantastic until a little God named Loki decided to take over the world. 

The Battle of New York was the most stress-inducing situation of Y/N's life. Per Tony's request, she/he/they had been on a plane that was flying across the country to California. The whole time Y/N had her/his/their eyes glued to the TV with her/hid/their phone in her/his/their hands. The worst part was when Tony was forced to carry a nuke into the giant wormhole in the sky. Y/N's heart stopped as she/he/they watched the Iron Man suit go up into the wormhole and disappear. Then her/his/their phone rang. 

"Oh my god, Tony. Are you okay? What's happening? Tony, oh god," Y/N breathed into the phone, clutching it as if her/his/their life depended on it. Eyes were still on the screen as she/he/they watched for any sign that a red and gold suit would come flying out of it. 

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I love you. Just remember that I love you," Tony said as he felt his suit freeze and his body falling through space. He closed his eyes, ready for the fall when-

"Tony! We're gonna be late!"

Tony jolted awake, seeing Y/N standing over his bed. She/he/they were already dressed up fancily, looking at herself/himself/themselves in the mirror for an extra check. 

New York had been two months ago and tonight was the Avenger's first formal appearance since saving the world. The government and several news outlets had been demanding it be sooner, but almost everyone had asked for more time. Tony still needed more time to get over what had happened, to find some way to stop reliving  _that_ moment every time he closed his eyes. If there was only one help in his life, it was Y/N, but even then he didn't want to burden her/him/them with him and the mess he had become. 

 **"You're going out dressed like that?"** Tony asked, eyeing Y/N up and down while attempting to calm his breathing so as not to alert her/him/them to what had happened. Y/N turned around with a smile that quickly faded as soon as she/he/they noticed Tony's still ragged breathing and dress shirt covered in sweat. Those were the signs of nightmares that had haunted Tony for two months. They hadn't been that bad lately, but if Y/N had to guess, she'd/he'd/they'd say that the stress of tonight was a definite cause.

 **"You had a nightmare,"** Y/N started as Tony began to get up and turn away, a clear sign he didn't want to talk. **"Tell me what it was, so I can fix it."** Y/N had an idea of what it was, of what happened but Tony would never talk to her/him/them. 

"You can't fix this. It's just a thing I have to deal with," Tony said quietly, tugging off his dress shirt to get a new one. 

"Fine, maybe I can't fix it. But I can help. Don't just block me out," Y/N told him. "We can work on this. Is it because of tonight? We don't have to go." 

"Of course we have to go. Everyone is expecting us and all the others are going as well," Tony said, not mentioning how the idea of being surrounded by all those people made him feel sick. And the idea of reporters coming up and asking about New York made his head spin. 

"No, we don't," Y/N said, already beginning to get undressed. Tony stared at her/him/them. "When have you ever cared about if people are expecting you? And the others know how hard it's been for you. They'll understand." Y/N reached for her/his/their discarded pajamas, slipping them on.  **"You, me, popcorn, two-liter Dr. Pepper, and a movie. You in?"**

Tony smiled as he remembered those words from their first meeting. The nightmares still haunted his mind but they seemed slightly less far away at the moment. 

"Only if I get to choose the movie."

Six bags of popcorn, five two-liter Dr. Pepper, one action, one comedy, and one very cliche chic flick later and Tony is asleep on Y/N's lap. She/He/They are slowly running her/his/their fingers through his hair in a small hope to calm his mind. One glance at the clock shows that it is way too late for Y/N to be up and while she/he/they would sit there all night to give Tony a good night's rest, the couch wasn't exactly the best place to get that rest. 

 **"Come on, baby, up to bed,"** Y/N said to Tony as she/he/they slowly shook him awake. Tony woke up in a daze and barely seemed to register the walk to the bedroom before flopping on the bed and falling asleep again. 

Y/N looked at him with a smile, laying down next to the sleeping figure. Whatever nightmares plagued him, Y/N would be right there and she/he/they would consider every peaceful night a small victory. 

 


	5. Rupert Giles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Due to the nature of the prompts (ie. pregnancy) the reader will be female for this one-shot meaning female pronouns will be used. However, there is another Rupert Giles one-shot on the way that will be gender neutral. Also please excuse any inaccuracies. I'm fifteen and don't know that much about pregnancy since I don't really plan on ever having children. 
> 
>  
> 
> Requested By: FiteMeM816  
> Prompts: 12, 18, 26, 43, 92, 103, 143

Y/N has faced vampires, demons, witches, werewolves and that's only the more general ones. Yet, the thing she's most terrified of right now is an awkward librarian who is currently reading intently about the art of demon possesion. Well, it's not him she's scared of, but his reaction. In the ten years they'd been together and the three years they'd been married, the future had not been a subject the couple talked about often. Between living on a Hellmouth, training the world's number one defense against demons, and having to stop the apcolypse every few months, the present just always seemed so much more pressing. 

"Hey," Y/N called out awkwardly, causing Giles to look up from his book. 

"Y/N! You're here. I thought you were coming after work to help train Buffy?" Giles said, slightly confused. He glanced towards the clock as if to check that he hadn't been so involved in his book that time had skipped forward. 

"I thought I'd stop by early because I have to tell you something," Y/N said, slowly, not quite sure where to begin. "And it's not really the kind of thing I'd want to say in front of the others." As much as Y/N loved the "Scoobies", they were at the end of the day, a bunch of teenagers and this was the sort of life changing news you didn't reveal to her husband in front of teenagers. 

"What is it?" Giles asked her worriedly. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," Y/N said quickly. "It's just this is something that going to change our lives quite a bit. It's fantastic! But it's gonna be very...difficult. Well, you see, what I'm trying to tell you is that, I-umm, I.... **I'm pregnant."** _Wow, just like ripping off a bandaid_ , she thought. 

Giles' book fell out of his hands, landing on the ground with a soft thud. He was staring at Y/n with wide eyes that seemed to be tearing up a bit. Before she could say anything, Giles wrapped his arms around Y/N in a firm hug. Tears came to her eyes as she slowly pulled back to be able to see his face. Giles was wiping the tears away, obviously quite embarressed by them. 

 **"It's okay to cry,"** Y/N told him gently, holding his one hand in hers and stroking his cheek softly with her other hand. "I'm gonna say out of all the times in our lives, this is one of those moments where it's okay to cry." Giles chuckles softly. 

"Pregnant, you're pregnant," he mused aloud. "It's extraordinary. I never thought....well I never dreamed. I just-" Giles shook his head, at a loss for words that made Y/N chuckle herself. 

"Yeah, I know," Y/N said. "Now all we've got to do is tell the kids. I mean, we've kind of got a bunch of experience with parenting already." 

"Xander is going to be unbearable about this," Giles said. Y/N smiled. 

"When is he not?" she asked. 

* * *

"You know, I don't get why only Willow gets to know the gender," Xander said as he sat at the table in Y/N and Giles' apartment. "I mean, I'm trustworthy. I can be trusted!" 

Y/N rolled her eyes from her place in the kitchen. At almost 18 weeks pregnant, it had come the time to discover what gender the child was. Giles and Y/N had decided to have a small gender reveal/baby shower get together. Even they didn't know the gender as the envelope with the information had gone directly into the hands of one Willow Rosenberg. 

"Willow doesn't know the gender. She just has the envelope. And she gets the envelope because she's the most responsible," Y/N told Xander, plopping a tin of unfrosted cupcakes in front of him and handing him a piping bag full of purple frosting. 

"What about me? Or Buffy? Or Oz? Or Cordelia, well maybe not Cordelia," Xander said, causing Cordelia to slap him on the shoulder as she walked past. All of the teenagers minus Buffy had shown up to help decorate the apartment for the event. "Why Willow? Is it because she's your favorite? Because that's not fair!"

"Fine, if it makes you stop talking, I'll run down your list," Y/N said with a sigh, throwing the dish rag in her hand over her shoulder and turning around the focus on Xander. "You are the least responsible person I know. You lose things constantly. I know because you still owe the library several books. Buffy, while not as irresponsible as you, is the Slayer meaning that at any given moment she could be whisked away to go save the world from demons. Meaning that she might not make it to the party. Oz is always with Willow so giving it to one of them is giving it to the other. And to be honest, I didn't think Cordelia was going to show up. Now,  **frost the damn cupcakes**." 

Xander held up his hands in surrender and began to frost the cupcakes. The door opened showing a very tired Buffy and a not that tired Giles. Buffy collapsed on the couch while Giles immediately came over to his wife. 

"You should be resting. Someone else can cook," Giles told her, leading Y/N over to an armchair. 

"I'm fine, Rupert," Y/N said but took a seat.  **"You're so clingy, I love it."** Giles gave her a small smile before stepping into the kitchen. Within minutes the smell of mouthwatering food filled the air. 

"Oh my god, that smells fantastic," Y/N said from her chair. She got up, making her way into the kitchen to find Giles already tasting the soup she had previously been preparing. " **Save some for me** ," she told him with a gentle slap on the arm and a smile. Giles chuckled, feeding her some. 

The other few guests they had invited, mainly Joyce and a few of Y/N's friends, arrived soon and the party was in full swing. There was mainly two split groups between the adults and the kids but neither groups seemed to mind. Giles sat by Y/N the entire time, hand on her back, getting anything she needed. Y/N always jokingly rolled her eyes, but did find his guesture rather sweet. 

"I think it's time for the big announcement," Y/N called out after they had all eaten and most had gotten dessert. Willow popped up, an envelope in hand. She made her way to the front of the living room, obviously becoming clear of how many eyes were on her. She quickly opened the envelope, looking at the words on the paper before joyfully announcing, "It's a girl!" 

Claps were heard from everyone as Y/N looked up at a beaming Giles. 

"A girl..." she said with a smile. "Well, we've got a lot of expeirence dealing with teenage ones." Buffy threw them a joking glare causing everyone to laugh. "We're gonna have a girl." Giles couldn't think of anything to say and instead just kissed Y/N on the cheek. 

Later everyone left, leaving only the happy couple. They sat at the small table with the desserts and foods in front of them. There wasn't much left considering that half their guests had been hungry teenagers but there was still leftovers. Giles was currently eating a cupcake which was an unusual sight. It was however, the last cupcake. 

"Please?" Y/N asked him, looking at the cupcake in his hand. " **Sharing is caring.** " Giles gave her a look. " **Now give me your cupcake.** " He laughed and split it in two so they both got one half. After eating it, there was silence before, "We've gotta actually talk names...don't we?"

* * *

 

 Here was the day, the due date. A very very big Y/N had been basically sleeping for the past week but here it was, the day when it would all hopefully end. All the morning sickness, weird cravings, mood swings, all ended today. So of course, the world was about to fucking end. Y/N sat in the hospital, in labor, waiting for her husband to hopefully be alive the next time she saw him. She didn't even want him here, just alive. 

Doctors rushed around her as the pain became unbearable. Shouts of "It's gonna be okay" and "Just push" surrounded her. Y/N reached out for something to grab when her hand wrapped around a familiar rough hand. She opened one eye in midst of all the pain and saw the face of her loving husband. She wanted to ask him what had happened with Buffy, whether they were all going to die in some sort of vampiric death, or how he had managed to get here so fast but all that came out is " **Ew, your hand is sweaty.** "

The rest of the birth went surprisingly well and soon a healthy baby girl was brought into the world. Y/N's room was quite full with Giles, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz but they made do. Soon the new born was brought into the room and put into her mother's arms. There was a small bit of silence as even Xander could tell that this was an important moment. 

Y/N looked into this little human's face and couldn't believe that this was her child, that she had helped to bring this beautiful bundle into the world. Her own Y/E/C blinked back at her causing both her and Giles to smile through the tears that shone on their faces. It took a few minutes for anyone to say something. 

"What's her name?" Buffy asked. Y/N smiled and looked up at her. 

"Meet Buffy Rosaline Giles."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the lateness of the one-shot. I've been very busy with school coming up as well as my field hockey season starting.


	6. Oliver Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: Self_Indulgent_TMNT  
> Prompts: 2, 17, 48, 92, 103
> 
> Note: Prompt 103 includes the word fries which has been changed the chips due to the character's nationalities being British.

Y/N looked around her/his/their messy flat with a small sigh. There were still packed boxes everywhere and even the ones that were unpacked were still just throw haphazardly around the room along with their contents. Six months ago, when she and Oliver first moved in, that hadn't been that much of a problem. Now at almost Christmas time, it had become a problem. Somehow between Y/N training to become an expert in her magical field and Oliver training to become the best Reserve Quidditch Keeper Puddlemere United had ever seen, the two had forgotten to actually unpack their flat. At eighteen years old, neither one had ever really been on their own before and it was obvious in the way their flat was. Pushing it aside though, Y/N made her way to the bedroom, watching Oliver get ready for Quidditch practice. 

Y/N stood in the doorway, not really making her presense known, but not hiding it either. 

The couple was past the stage where changing in front of each other was awkward but not quite at that time where they were entirely comfortable. Still, she/he/they had to admit that her/his/their boyfriend did have some pretty nice abs. How could he not though with the hundreds of hours he spent playing Quidditch? she/he/they didn’t even notice she/he/they was staring until a smirking Oliver Wood turned around.

  
“ **How long have you been standing there?** ” he asked her/his/their. Y/N’s eyes snapped up to his face with a semi-sheepish smile.

  
“Not long,” she/he/they admitted truthfully. “Just wanted to see you before practice.” Oliver opened up his arms causing Y/N to cross the room and walk right into them. He gave her/his/their a warm hug and she/he/they could smell the scent of grass and broomstick polish on his practice clothes. When he went to pull away, Y/N kept her/his/their arms firmly around him causing Oliver to laugh.

  
“ **You’re so clingy, I love it** ,” Oliver said through his laughter. Y/N looked up at him with a raised eyebrow at the proclamation of her/his/their being clingy. “It’s true. **We’ve become that clingy couple that you used to complain about.** ”

  
“Oh Merlin’s beard, we are not,” Y/N said, with an eyeroll. she/he/they removed her/his/their arms from around her/his/their to cross them as she/he/they looked at him. “We’re nowhere near there. Besides, even if we are clingy, we live together now. It’s acceptable.” Oliver chuckled, wrapping his arms around her/his/their.   
For a few seconds it was nice before Oliver started to tickle Y/N’s sides. she/he/they started to giggle and swatting at Oliver to get him to stop.

  
“ **Stop it! It tickles!** ” she/he/they howled with laughter, continuously hitting the strong Quidditch player until eventually he ended the tickle torture after laughs of his own.

  
The two then took a quick inventory of their kitchen before discovering they had nothing and decided to attempt to order food. It was hard since neither of them had ever really used a telephone before but due to Y/N’s four years of Muggle Studies, they were able to figure it out. Soon there was an extremely healthy and not at all unsuitable for a professional Quidditch player meal of pizza and crisps.

  
Y/N ate her/his/their food rather quickly while Oliver took his time so he didn’t end up throwing up on the field. After a few minutes, Y/N’s half of the pizza was gone as were her/his/their crisps, leaving her/his/their to eye up Oliver’s.

  
“No,” Oliver told her/his/their firmly once he saw where she/he/they was looking.

  
“But Oli…” Y/N said, causing him to scowl at the nickname. “ **Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.** ” With a loud and exasperated sigh, Oliver threw some fries over to her/his/their. Y/N grinned victoriously, eating them just as fast as she/he/they had with her/his/their other food.

  
After the food was gone, it was time for Oliver to be off. At the door, they shared a quick but heartfelt kiss that tasted like pizza and ketchup. With a smile, Y/N watched her/his/their boyfriend walk down the steps to meet his other teammates. Domestic days were nice, but it was time to get back to unpacking. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
